


Dreamscape

by seamor



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamor/pseuds/seamor
Summary: Ben Tennyson ends up making some new friends while on his summer road trip. They may be slimy, creepy, fast, and strong, but they're (mostly) all right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dreamscape

Author’s Note: I’m sure a lot of other people besides myself have thought of this idea, but as of yet there are very few fanfics about it. I decided to change all that. So, without further ado, here is my fic.  


**Prologue  
**

****

Ben Tennyson was bored.

****

****

To think that just a few hours ago, he’d been excited. It’d been the last day of fifth grade and he was going to go on an awesome summer road trip with his Grandpa Max, only to find that he’d invited Ben’s dorky cousin, Gwen, along. Naturally, neither of them had taken it very well. As if that weren’t enough, the food was totally gross, as well.

_Marinated mealworms? Come on! _Ben thought to himself.__

____

____

They’d both ended up on opposite sides of the campsite, with Ben playing his video games and Gwen doing…whatever it was she liked to do on the Internet. Eventually, Ben decided he’d had enough and stormed off into the woods. 

“Oh, man,” Ben moaned, “this is gonna be the worst summer ever! I might as well have gone to summer school!”

Suddenly, a brilliant flash appeared in the sky. Ben’s look of dejection quickly turned to one of amazement.

“Whoa!” he cried out. “A shooting star!”

As Ben continued to look at it, he began to notice something strange. The shooting star seemed to be getting closer. All of a sudden, it began to turn towards him. The realization quickly dawned on him that this might actually be a meteor!

Quickly, Ben ran, hoping that he could dodge it before it hit him. However, he failed in that goal, as the meteor quickly crashed right behind him. He yelped in surprise.

When he awoke, the first thing Ben noticed was that he was completely unharmed. There wasn’t even any dirt on him. The second thing he noticed was that there was a large crater right in front of him. He could see smoke coming out of it. He could also see a small, round object in the middle of it. He went over to the crater to get a closer look. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem like a meteor.

“Looks like a satellite or something!” he said to himself.

It was at that moment that the ledge Ben was standing on chose to crumble. He yelped again. 

Now that he was closer, he could get a better look at the object. It appeared to be made of some kind of metal. Suddenly, the object, for lack of a better term, opened up.  


Inside the object turned out to be another object. This one seemed to be shaped like a cylinder, or at least like a strap that was stuck together to be a cylinder. There were little green buttons lined up all across it, along with some gray, metallic parts. There was a glassy, circular implement at the center of it, with a green hourglass shape in the middle. It also appeared to be glowing green. Ben recognized what it was—or at least, what it looked like—immediately. 

“A watch?!” Ben said. “What’s a watch doing in outer space?”

Ben was really curious now. What was going on here? He thought for a moment, and decided that maybe he could find out more if he took a closer look at it. He reached out his hand.

The watch-thing suddenly opened up and flung itself at his hand. It landed on Ben’s wrist. Naturally, he screamed.

“Get off me!” he cried. “Get off! Get off!”

He tried pulling on it, but the watch-thing was just too heavy, and he ended up falling instead. He decided that he definitely needed some help. 

“Grandpa!” he yelled as he climbed out of the crater and ran back towards the campsite.  
\---  
Ben had now grabbed a stick and was inserting it underneath the watch-thing, hoping that would get it off. However, the stick ended up breaking instead. He decided to try touching it again and seeing what it would do. When he did that, the center of the watch-thing suddenly lifted up!

“Whoa!” Ben cried.

He looked at the watch-thing closely again. Abruptly, the hourglass shape suddenly inverted, and he could see a shadowy picture in it. It looked like a picture of a person, except he was rather large and bulky, and his head seemed to be on fire. The figure’s arms drooped, and his feet seemed to have a weird number of toes.

“Cool!” Ben said to himself.

He couldn’t resist. He had to push it back down! He had to see what would happen!

With a grin on his face, he did just that…

…and promptly started feeling dizzy. He wobbled and fell unconscious.


End file.
